This invention relates to temperature measuring devices generally known as thermometers. The standard fluid thermometers measure temperature as the differential rate of expansion between the container -- generally glass -- and the fluid contained therein, generally mercury or colored alcohol. Such thermometers are generally constructed in a tubular shape, with a fluid reservoir at one end. As the temperature of the environment of the thermometer changes, the fluid freely rises or falls in the tubular chamber due to the expansion or contraction of the body of fluid in the reservoir.
These types of thermometers are widely used in industry, medicine, and research. For example, this type of temperature measuring device is used in medicine for monitoring the temperatures of patients. Most devices of this type must be manually manipulated in some manner to compensate for ambient, background or residual temperatures before they can be used to measure the temperature of the subject body or object.
It will be appreciated that the subject Temperature Measuring Device ("TMD") will not have to be manipulated to compensate for ambient, background or residual temperatures. This TMD will be activated by the removal or elimination of the discontinuity factor in the rise tube. This discontinuity factor (an insertion device) eliminates interferance from ambient, background and residual temperatures as it isolates the solution in the reservoir until the TMD is placed in the body or object for temperature measurement and activated. No manual manipulations are required of this TMD to prepare it for temperature measurement. Moreover, where the need exists for a rapid measurement of temperature(s), the limitation of the aforementioned manipulations reduces the amount of time involved and the consequent labor expenses due to such manipulations. Further, once equilibrium has developed between the reservoir and the rise tube, a permanent fixed display of the temperature indication is obtained.